luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Takara
Miyuki Takara (also called Yuki-chan or Miyuki-san) is one of the main characters in Lucky Star. She is the daughter of Yukari Takara and her unnamed father and is the moe in the group and a stereotypical friendly "healing-type" meganekko (glasses- girl) character. Some say she's a saint. Unlike Kagami, and Kona-chan, she is innocent, like Tsukasa Hiiragi. Appearance Miyuki has long, wavy pink hair, purple eyes, and fair skin with a slight pink tone. She wears large eyeglasses, and gray stockings with her autumn uniform. In an episode when everyone thinks that Miyuki's gentle and calm nature would be represented as a sheep, Konata says that Miyuki would be more of a cow because of her breasts. Konata thinks this is very cute, while Kagami thinks the opposite. Personality Miyuki Takara is a pretty, smart, and friendly girl who is also a bit outgoing. One of her most distinguishing traits is her high intelligence, (an example of this is the ability to recite highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions whenever it is wanted) and socializing ability. This has given her the nickname "Miwiki" (みWiki) among the Japanese online community; a combination of Miyuki's name and the abbreviated name for the website Wikipedia. The website itself is an online encyclopedia which, because it can be edited by anyone, may have information on many different, obscure topics; a similarity Miyuki is known to demonstrate. Interestingly enough, there was such a fan following of this nickname for Miyuki that Konata uses this nickname for her in the OVA. Miyuki seems airheaded because of her clumsiness, though she is actually quite smart, and she is the moe in the group. Vision It is mentioned several times during the anime and the manga that Miyuki's vision is poor. In fact, in the anime, Miyuki herself describes her vision as 20/200. This means that the level of detail Miyuki is able to distinguish at 20 feet is the same as a normal seeing person would be able to distinguish at 200 feet. Miyuki's reasoning behind her horrible eyesight is based upon the fact that, when she was in grade school, her mother would read to her in bed, and fall asleep without finishing the story. Miyuki would then continue to read and finish the book herself in the dark, and this ended up causing her eyesight to falter. While Miyuki knows of the alternatives to glasses she could use, she prefers not to use them. To this end, she has a self-professed fear of putting/allowing anything in her eyes. This would extend to contacts and eye drops, and stretches to include opening her eyes underwater and the lasers used in corrective eye surgery. Miyuki's eyesight was good until elementary school, when she started reading books in the dark. It has been said, and insinuated many times, that Miyuki is what Konata calls an "airhead." Generally, this meaning that Miyuki often forgets about what she is/was doing, and she "spaces out" quite often. This only aggravates her natural clumsiness, and a combination of both have caused her to take many spills and experience difficulty. This including when she has gotten her bag stuck in the door of a train, and running into an optometry sign while pacing back-and-forth in front of the building. The "air headed" attribute itself has also caused her difficulty; for example, when she attempted to heat up a drink and forgot about it, only to have to heat it up again and repeating the cycle several more times. As for the naturally clumsy aspect of Miyuki, it too has caused Miyuki trouble by itself, and that includes times where she has cut herself with a vegetable slicer, and when she has tripped on her way to a train. Dental Status Miyuki has a fairly extensive reputation with dentistry. Most of it related to the fact that she has poor teeth, though through no fault of her own. Miyuki herself loathes having to go to the dentists, and will seemingly try any method for trying to prevent having to go. This includes using Xylitol gum, and even brushing for 15 minutes at a time. As for actual exploits, Miyuki has been shown/described in the dentist chair many times. Accounts where a dentist found a secondary problem while fixing a first are not far off the record. And there is a particular account of Miyuki "escaping" during her exam, an account that even Tsukasa mentions is fairly crazy. Games that Miyuki is seen playing On a rare occasion, Miyuki will play video or computer games. On her own, this happens to be on the Takara family's computer and comprises of comparatively simple games like Solitaire and Minesweeper. According to Miyuki, she has completed a game of Expert-mode Minesweeper in under 100 seconds. Sometimes, however, Konata will hand over her DS and allow Miyuki to play the game inside. While playing these games, Miyuki is shown to be in a world of her own, completely absorbed in the game. She has been known to get scores in these games which amaze Konata; who responds by emphasizing the fact that she won't be able hold the high score in her own game. Moe Characteristics Miyuki is known in both the manga and the anime for having and embodying a large number of Moe characteristics, such as having a naturally cute appearance, and large breasts, with Moe being an element that can turn a person on. Due to the large number or Moe elements attributed to Miyuki, she often becomes the target of many playful bouts of Konata's sexual humor/harassment. Biography Miyuki is a young lady who is pretty, smart, a bit outgoing, and well-mannered, who also went to an all girl school before coming to Ryoo High School, and comes from a wealthy family. Her mother acts like a younger sister to Miyuki. She always uses extremely polite Japanese, even when talking with her closest friends. She was the class president for her grade level in her first year, at the same time that she became good friends with Kagami Hiiragi. During her second year of high school, Miyuki was put in the same class as Konata Izumi and Tsukasa Hiiragi. Miyuki's classmates often rely on her for help with their studies, and she is often shown giving impromptu but highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions or explanations on diverse and obscure matters. Starting from the episode I Can't Suddenly Change, Miyuki and her friends enter their final year in high school, she placed in Ms. Kuroi's class again. In To Be Decided, Miyuki and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 003: Miyuki Takara contains 2 songs sang by Miyuki's voice actor, Aya Endo. The songs are: *'Moe Yousotte Nan desu ka?' (What are "Moe Aspects"?) *'Tabun Kanari Futsū no Kyūjitsu' (It is probably a very ordinary holiday) Gallery Miyuki.PNG 1 05.png|Miyuki using a vegetable slicer 1 06.png|Miyuki running into the sign at Yoshimizu Optometry 1 13.png|Miyuki visiting ill Kagami and bringing flowers Ree.jpg|Miyuki and the others waiting in line miyukitakara.jpeg|Miyuki getting lost Miyuki_Takara_Lucky_Star.jpg|Miyuki Takara: Character Song Vol. 04 Trivia *In episode 7, Miyuki is seen without her glasses. When Konata and Tsukasa notice this, they ask what happened to Miyuki's glasses. Miyuki says she accidentally sat on them because she has forgotten about them after she placed them on her chair. *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Tsukasa thinks that Miyuki would be a sheep, but Konata thinks Miyuki would be a cow due to her breast size. *Minami is her neighbor from across the street. *Miyuki said in volume 1, chapter 3 (panel name: Saint Valentine's) that she had an older brother. This is not a possible scenario because her mother could not get married or give birth at a very young age. Yukari is only 39 years old, while her daughter is 16-17 years old. It is not a right age comparison and, therefore, Miyuki could not have an older brother. Furthermore, this mystery is never mentioned again, and there is no proof that she had an older brother. It has been said that she saw her young father in a photo, and thought that her young father was actually her brother. It has also been said that she told a lie about this, to prove that she wasn't an only child because of the false belief that only children are spoiled (the line in question was changed to "a male relative" in the anime). *When Tsukasa called her Yuki-chan, the "yuki" part means "snow" in Japanese. *As Miyuki is very similar to both Yuki and Mikuru from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, her name even sounds like their names combined. She is also very similar to Itsuki Koizumi in personality. Category:Students Category:Females